


ice on my neck

by zora (nico_neo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Osamu is a little shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, osasunaaka is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: Osamu is saying something on the phone, but Atsumu doesn’t hear him. He only sees Kiyoomi straightening up, fingers grasping his waist hard enough to leave marks as he latches his lips against Atsumu’s throat.[NSFW sakuatsu week, day 5: semi-public sex]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 257
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	ice on my neck

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for nsfw sakuatsu week day 5 : semi public sex
> 
> osasunaka crumbs, hello. Omi isn't having atsumu's shit, the boy is horny.
> 
> title from stunnin' by curtis waters
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Atsumu _hates_ his fucking pain in the fucking ass of a twin. He didn’t check his non stop ringing phone, but he _knows_ it’s Osamu who’s calling him. Because who, besides Osamu, would call him when he’s in the middle of a _delighening_ make out session with his beautiful boyfriend? 

Motherfucking Osamu.

Or his mom. But his mom is more the type of barging in his room without any warnings. That happened when he was in high school, basically the same setting, in a heavy make out session with his girlfriend from back then. Worst and most embarrassing moment of his life. Thankfully, he wasn’t living with his parents anymore, so no one would barge into his and Kiyoomi’s apartment while they were in the intimacy of each other.

Apart from Osamu, apparently. Even if he isn’t physically here. Sometimes, Atsumu thanked quarantine. That way, he wasn’t seeing Osamu’s face every day - or every two days. 

His phone goes silent again, but Atsumu knows it would start to ring again in a minute or two. Osamu is a little shit, he won’t stop until Atsumu answers. So, that’s why, Atsumu heaves a long and loud sigh against Kiyoomi’s lips. Kiyoomi doesn’t want to have any of his shit and grips tighter on Atsumu’s golden hair and brings him closer again, hungrily kissing his lips, leaving Atsumu bruised and swollen. Atsumu almost melts into his boyfriend’s arms again and just stays here. _Fuck Osamu_ , he thinks. His twin can wait. He is brought back to the harsh reality that, no, Osamu is fucking little shit and doesn’t know privacy. So, he calls again.

Atsumu grunts against Kiyoomi’s lips.

“Just ignore,” the wing spiker utters against his red lips. Atsumu wants to dive on them again. But he can only leave a last bruising kiss before he straightens up, extending his arm to take his phone where it’s resting on the nightstand. 

He smiles apologetically when he feels Kiyoomi’s hands run up and down his chest. A needy and horny Kiyoomi is _perfect_. Atsumu can’t take his eyes away. “Trust me, Omi-Omi. It’s better if I answer.” He slides the green button to the right and puts it to his ear, trying to ignore the throbbing pain of his hard on, and the obvious erection grazing his ass. “Whadaya want, asshole?”

“Is it a way to greet yer brother?” Osamu says, at the other hand of the line. Atsumu can perfectly imagine his smug face. He wants to punch him.

“Make it quick, I don’t wan’ to talk to ya,” Atsumu grunts. Kiyoomi is still under him, but Atsumu knows he’s getting impatient. The way he sees his chest and stomach going up and down slightly faster than usual. The way his hands are playing with the waistband of Atsumu’s boxer. Fingers slowly grazing the skin of his hips and of his thighs. It sends shivers down Atsumu’s spine. Something shines in Kiyoomi’s onyx eyes. 

Atsumu sees the wolfish grin taking place for a second on his boyfriend’s lips. It makes him shiver again, for a different reason, this time. Is it arousal or slight fear, Atsumu doesn’t know and doesn’t care. Osamu is saying something on the phone, but Atsumu doesn’t hear him. He only sees Kiyoomi straightening up, fingers grasping his waist hard enough to leave marks as he latches his lips against Atsumu’s throat. 

The setter has to grit his teeth to block any sounds from coming out of his mouth. He tries to listen to whatever the fuck Osamu is saying - he vaguely hears Rintarou’s name and he’s pretty sure Osamu is complaining about one of his boyfriend again - but it’s muffled. The only thing he can focus on is Kiyoomi’s lips on him, and the grin he feels against his neck. He takes a shaky breath.

“ - and Rin almost burnt the kitchen, Keiji had to -”

“Hm,” Atsumu says. It’s not to assure his brother he’s listening. He doesn’t give a shit that Sunarin almost burnt their apartment’s kitchen and that Osamu and Keiji had to grab the fire extinguisher. No, Atsumu let out a hum because Kiyoomi’s teeth biting on the side of his neck makes him see stars.

Kiyoomi’s hands had left his waist at some point. Now, one is resting under his right pectoral, thumb so close to his nipple that Atsumu feels it hardening. The other is snaking under the left leg of his boxer brief. Warm and calloused hand against the smooth skin of his inner thigh. Atsumu shivers again and his dick twitches in his briefs. 

“ - can ya believe that shit?” Osamu complains.

“Yeah,” Atsumu exhales again. His hips jerk forward. Kiyoomi’s left hand was now fully in his boxer, yanking it down from the inside. It wasn’t the best way to get rid of it, even more considering the sitting position they were in. But, that doesn’t stop Atsumu from feeling his cock shift into a perfect vertical position, resulting in a tent in his boxer. Kiyoomi’s index finger grazes his balls. Atsumu bites back a moan, masking it into a cough.

Osamu continues talking, and again, Atsumu doesn’t listen to him, he doesn’t give a shit. He _needs_ to touch his boyfriend, needs Kiyoomi touching him without his twin brother's annoying voice speaking in his ear. A finger grazes his right nipple and Atsumu loudly breathes again, Kiyoomi muffling the upcoming moan with his lips. Atsumu starts to grind against the hand inside his boxer. Kiyoomi bites his lips at the same time he palms Atsumu’s sensitive glans. Atsumu had to ground himself by gripping Kiyoomi’s curly black ink hair with one of his hands. He needs Osamu to shut the fuck up. 

“Are ya even listening to me?” Osamu asks, after a few seconds of silence. 

“Do ya really want me to answer?” Atsumu said through gritted teeth. If Kiyoomi continues to palm him like a freaking god, he might come right here and then, sharing his orgasm with his twin brother. And he doesn’t want Osamu to enter his privacy more than he already has, so that was definitely a no. “Now, are ya do-”

His answer is cut off by Kiyoomi manhandling him to make him rest where his boyfriend was lying before, instead of remaining in a sitting position. Kiyoomi immediately slides his boxers briefs and sinks on his hard and throbbing dick, taking him in his mouth in a swift and practiced motion. Atsumu can’t help the moan that escapes his lips. His hand that isn’t holding the phone grips on Kiyoomi’s hair, allowing him to be grounded and to set the pace of his boyfriend’s mouth on him. 

“Did ya knock yerself against a door or somethin’?” Osamu asks. And call that a twin thing or whatever, but Atsumu _knows_ that Osamu perfectly guessed what is actually going on. And he’s just being a little shit. Atsumu can perfectly imagine the sadistic grin he must be bearing right now. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Atsumu groans. 

“Are ya okay?”

Kiyoomi hollows his cheeks. “Oh my god -” Atsumu breathes out.

“Are ya bleeding? Are ya dizzy?”

“Yes,” he manages to muffle another moan when his hips jerk up once again and he feels his dick hitting the back of Kiyoomi’s throat. “Shit.”

“Is it good?”

“Fuck yes,” Atsumu almost screams. He doesn’t register that he basically sold himself to his brother by saying this. But he’s too far gone and Kiyoomi’s mouth on him is _divine_. “Now shut the fuck up.” he adds. Because Osamu knows anyway.

“Enjoy yerself.” the other cackles. 

Atsumu hears the beep signaling his twin has ended the call at the same time Kiyoomi lets go and grabs his phone from his hand to throw it somewhere, away, in the room. Atsumu doesn’t have time to complain about how expensive that shit of a new Iphone is, Kiyoomi’s lips immediately shut him up.

“Are you done, now?” Kiyoomi almost growsl. It sends another round of shivers through Atsumu’s body. And right to his dick. 

“So needy, Omi-Omi.”

“Shut up.”

Atsumu raises himself to his boyfriend’s ear, nibbing at the skin of his neck on the way, leaving a mark. “I’ll take care of ya, now.”

When Kiyoomi is the one to shiver, Atsumu grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! \o/ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)  
> 


End file.
